The Anniversary
by grandlinegirl
Summary: It's Zoro and Sanji's fifth anniversary, a major milestone for the couple. However, it doesn't quite go as planned...


xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
*sigh* I wasn't going to post this... It's my first attempt with a fight, and I don't think it came out quite right. I think I fudged Sanji up pretty good... But, I can only get better from here!

Anyway, enjoy!  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pots and pans shone brightly from their proper places, hanging neatly from hooks on a tiled wall. Appliances gleamed in the sparkling sunlight, flowing in from the open window above the sink. The drapes billowed lightly in the soft summer breeze and finger-like shadows crept across the counter-tops as the bright beacon began to dip below the horizon.

A lithe blond stood in front of the stove, hunched as he slaved over a large pot. Beads of sweat dotted his forehead from the rising steam and a serene smile stretched his lips. His visible crystal blue eye watched intently as the contents approached the boiling point, waiting for that single moment when he would have to step into action. His other eye was well hidden behind bright blond fringe, as per usual, and he was dressed smartly in black slacks and a blue button down shirt.

Today was a special day, and the meal he was preparing was sure to be one of his best. He would settle for nothing less for such an important event. It was his anniversary, and not just any anniversary.

Dipping a spoon into the pot, he brought it to his mouth for a taste. He hummed in approval as the savory flavour coated his tongue, thinking it was perfect. Raising a brow, he moved across the room to the fridge and pulled out a few more ingredients that would make it even better. They were added and another taste taken.

"Perfect," Sanji murmured.

The dining room was just off the kitchen and it had already been set. He'd taken care of it before cooking so that it was ready to go. The last step was lighting the candles that sat in the midst of the pressed white tablecloth. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew his trusty lighter and flicked it, setting the wicks alight.

A soft, flickering glow filled the room. With no other light source, it was bathed in a cozy yellow-orange light. The glass on the photos that lined the wall shone, almost highlighting the many pictures of him and Zoro. In all of them, they were touching in one way or another, happy smiles lighting their faces.

It had been five years today. Five happy, love-filled years. It was a major milestone and Sanji, of course, was going to do things right. Zoro couldn't be counted on for anything romantic, not that that bothered him any.

Glancing at the clock, Sanji frowned.

Zoro should have been home a half-hour ago. He'd told him clearly that he was making a nice dinner... So where was he? The food was ready, the table set, but it meant nothing if the person it was meant for wasn't there.

Reaching into the same pocket, he withdrew his cell phone and flipped it open, scrolling through the contact list until he came to the number he wanted. He hit send and listened to it ring...and then ring...and then ring some more. His eyebrow twitched and he flipped the phone shut once more.

With years of being with someone, you gained certain perks. He knew Zoro's personality like the back of his own hand. There was no doubt in his mind; he knew what had happened. His boyfriend had forgotten their anniversary. After everything he had said about it, after all of the preparations, the trials and tribulations he had gone though, Zoro had forgotten.

"Shitty bastard," Sanji growled.

Stalking into the kitchen, Sanji flicked the stove off and put the lid on the pot. The rice and other side dishes were turned off as well. Everything was done, and there was no point in keeping everything warmed if it wasn't going to be eaten anytime soon. Moving into the dining room, the blond slipped his cigarettes from his pocket and lit one using the flame on one of the candles. They were then snuffed out, and he sat down in a chair, crossing his legs as he awaited the return of his boyfriend.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A storm howled dangerously outside, the rain coming down in thick, hard sheets with enough force to sting naked flesh. The trees whipped violently in the feral wind while lighting illuminated the city every few seconds. Thunder boomed overheard, the deep baritone shaking windowpanes and doors.

Zoro breathed a sigh of relief as he finally managed to unlock the front door and let himself inside. Water puddled beneath his feet, dripping down from his black coat. Toeing his shoes off, the drenched coat was hung in the closet beside the door as he shook the drops from his green hair. Brushing himself off, he stepped from the entrance way and into the house.

"Sanji?" he called out, his voice ringing through the eerily silent house.

A deep frown creased Zoro's forehead as he moved through the living room and kitchen. Everything was off, as if Sanji wasn't there. But he was always home from work by now, unless he had gone out with Ace or another friend. Probably Ace, since they were best friends. Standing in the midst of the kitchen, his frown only grew as he looked around. A few pots stood on the stove, the counters in complete disarray, as if the blond chef had prepared an intricate meal.

"Sanji?"

Shrugging, he decided his boyfriend must not be home. Grabbing a cold beer from the fridge, he popped the cap and left it on the counter as his feet carried him towards the dining room, intent on going back to the living room to watch TV. He froze as soon as he entered, seeing Sanji sitting in near complete darkness, except for the cherry of his cigarette. Flicking on the light, Zoro's eyes widened as he looked over the table.

It was set as though a dinner was supposed to happen, except there were only two plates. Unlit candles stood in the middle of it, and then there was an ashtray, piled high with spent cigarettes.

Zoro's gaze lifted to the blond, knowing immediately that something was wrong. Tension and anger rolled off of Sanji in waves, permeating the room, almost thick enough to be suffocating. His boyfriend was absolutely livid. He raked his brain, trying to think of what he could have done to piss him off, but he came up empty.

"What's wrong with you?" Zoro grunted, arms crossing his chest defensively.

"Oh, nothing," Sanji murmured, voice laced with venom.

The blond got to his feet, stalking towards Zoro. His visible eye was narrowed, almost to the point it was closed, and his movements were tense and awkward, seeming to have lost their normal fluidity.

"What's the date today, Zoro?"

"The date? Why the hell are you asking me the date?"

"Just answer the shitty question."

Huffing irritably, Zoro tried to recall the date. It took him a few minutes and then he shrugged, "May 18th."

Sanji was silent for a few minutes, waiting to see if the date meant anything to Zoro. Apparently it didn't. His face was just as blank as ever.

"Are you serious? You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Zoro growled, thoroughly annoyed with the situation. "I don't know what your problem is, Sanji, but get over it. I don't need this as soon as I get home."

"_Get over it_?" Sanji hissed, taking a few steps closer to Zoro, his voice raising with each further word. "You don't _need_ this? Let me tell you something, Zoro, _I_ don't need this. I slaved over that stove for _hours_, for you..." His eye was dark, dangerous, as he halted. "And you didn't even show up! You _stood me up_!"

The last words were accentuated with a shove to Zoro's chest, but he didn't back down, even as his boyfriend's eyes darkened in turn. He rolled the sleeves of his button down up to his elbows and reached for another cigarette.

"Stood you up? What the hell are you talking about, Sanji? None of this makes any sense!" Zoro hollered as he reached out to grab the scruff of the blonds' shirt, pushing him harshly against the wall. Stepping forwards, he blocked the smaller body in. "Why the hell are you jumping all over me? And why did you cook a fancy meal? And why is the table set so nicely? It's not like this is a special day..."

Zoro's eyes widened as he realized May 18th sounded awfully familiar. May 18th... May 18th... Their anniversary. And not just any one. Their _five year_ anniversary. How the hell had he forgotten? Sanji had been reminding him for weeks, for this precise reason.

"Shit... Shit, Sanji..." He stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, now you remember," Sanji muttered, trying to push out of the hold.

"I'm sorry." Zoro's voice held a hint of pleading as he grasped the blonds' shoulder to keep him from leaving.

"Where were you? You got off hours ago."

"I- uh... I went to a bar with Franky."

"Of course," Sanji scoffed. "The only other person in our group that would forget the date."

"C'mon! I said I was sorry!"

"It doesn't matter. Your apology means nothing, Zoro."

"Then... What about this?"

Reaching into his pocket, Zoro withdrew a sleek black box. With baited breath, he offered it to the seething blond, hoping his whole plan hadn't backfired.

"What is it?" Sanji frowned.

The blond reached for the box, suspicion written all over his face. He snapped it open, his visible eye widening in shock, his breath hitching.

Inside the box, nestled amongst black silk, were two gold bands. They glimmered brilliantly in the light of the room.

"This... What... is this, Zoro?"

Zoro sighed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Weeks of work had gone into this, and he'd been totally sure of his plan. He hadn't expected Sanji to get quite so pissed off though.

"I didn't really forget our anniversary, Sanji. I may be as dumb as a rock, but I couldn't forget _that_. You practically drilled it into my head... I was late because I was picking them up."

Wild emotion surfaced on Sanji's face - shock, awe, anger, but also happiness - as he stared down at the two rings, their meaning only beginning to sink in. He looked up at Zoro, his eye wavering.

Grinning, Zoro drew Sanji into his arms and held him tightly, his voice unusually soft as he spoke, "I want to make it official. We've been together for five years, and it's not going to end anytime soon. I love you, Sanji."

Prying the box out of the blonds' grip, he plucked one of the rings out, the one made specifically for Sanji. Lifting his boyfriend's left hand, he placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles before sliding the ring onto his finger. His breath hitched with just seeing it nestled there.

Sanji looked down at his hand, his chest tightening with emotion. Picking up the second ring, he slid it onto Zoro's finger as he leaned in and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. So much emotion was poured into it, all of the things they felt but couldn't say.

"Happy anniversary," Zoro grinned against Sanji's lips.

"Idiot," Sanji chuckled, the corners of his lips quirking into a smile, the anger seemingly forgotten. "I love you, too."


End file.
